


Walk the Dinosaur

by merryghoul



Category: Community
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Community: nbckink, Costume Kink, F/M, Furry, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britta and Jeff have sex before the Halloween party in "Epidemiology."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> Posted anonymously at nbckink per request of the (absent) mod there.
> 
> nbckink prompt: Jeff/Britta, costume sex in the bathroom at the Halloween party. BONUS POINTS IF BRITTA DOESN'T USE HER HANDS.
> 
> Title from the Was (Not Was) song of the same name.

It was Halloween night, 2010, in the Greendale Community College library. For reasons completely unknown and logical, Dean Pelton decided to throw a Halloween party in the library, complete with meals ready to eat as party food. The party started off slowly: at the start, only the Dean, Leonard, Pierce, Jeff and Britta were at the party. However, the Dean was getting his ABBA CDs ready for the party, Pierce was in the men’s bathroom doing something and Leonard was asleep in a corner of the library.

As the speakers began to play ABBA songs, Jeff, in his “David Beckham” costume and Britta, in her dinosaur costume, were in the ladies’ restroom in the library, kissing each other. They made their way to a stall in the restroom. He tried pulling Britta’s costume off by tugging the bottom of the dinosaur costume.

“The costume has a zipper on the back, thank you very much. I don’t know why you asked me to wear this. I could’ve worn pants. Or even better, I could’ve worn a skirt. I thought you’d like something with easier access.”  
Jeff started to rub himself. “You can’t tell anyone, but I like to jerk off to people in animal costumes.”

“That’s the only reason you made me dress up in that silly costume?”

“Yes, this is the only time I can get off to people in animal costumes unless I’m at home watching PBS.”

“There are places where you can jerk off to people in animal costumes, Jeff.”

“I can’t walk into a furry convention, Britta. I would instantly lose my cool status. It takes a long time to gain cool status and it takes a lifetime to maintain it. And the Greendale women’s restroom may be my last chance to fuck a dinosaur in my life.”

Britta sighed. “Shut up and unzip me, Jeff.”

Jeff groped at the small zipper that was on Britta’s dinosaur costume. After a few minutes Britta turned around, found the zipper and unzipped the dinosaur costume. Jeff turned her around again and felt Britta’s hips. He pulled down his pants and boxer briefs and put a condom over his cock.

Even with the costume unzipped, Jeff had to waddle his way inside Britta, stepping over her tail in his pants (that were at his knees and slowly falling down) and boxer briefs to get to her backside. Then Jeff noticed she was wearing panties that covered her ass.

“Granny panties? You knew we were going to have sex tonight and you decided to wear granny panties.”

“I didn’t want the dinosaur outfit to chafe me.”

Jeff pulled down Britta’s panties and spread her legs. Britta grabbed the lid of the toilet.

“I don’t even know why I’m having sex with a guy who needs a dinosaur outfit to get aroused.”

“Not _all_ the time. I only jerk off to people in animal costumes every once in a while.”

Jeff slid into Britta. He held on to her open dinosaur outfit, using it to thrust deeper inside Britta as fast as he could. He bit his lip, making sure he was not moaning and giving himself away to Pierce, if he was walking around the library, Leonard and the Dean. Britta began to get a sex flush as she was getting more and more aroused while Jeff was fucking her. Jeff continued thrusting until he felt like he was going to cum. He stopped thrusting and came inside the condom while he was still inside Britta. The used condom went inside the feminine waste disposal on the side of the bathroom. Jeff’s cock went back into his boxer briefs.

“So,” Britta said as Jeff was zipping her back into her dinosaur outfit, “do you get aroused at the Barney the Dinosaur impersonators at children’s birthday parties?”

Jeff grabbed his cock, filling up with blood again while in its refractory period, and groaned. He started stroking his penis again, attempting to sooth it. “I do _not_ get aroused at the sight of Barney the Dinosaur.”

Britta laughed.


End file.
